Slavery
by Atalaya86
Summary: Rukia is sold! see what happens next! hate summaries. Time to edit this.. D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Kurosaki-sama please don▓t go any further!" said a girl with long orange hair and flower pins on her hair. "You're Father will be angry if you get lost again" said her and turned around to collect the flowers needed in the fortress.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a lively and happy child, beloved of his mother and the male successor of the Landlord of a great country in Tokyo, rich in woods, mines and animals. Ichigo walked through the trees following a white and purple butterfly, walking and walking he didn't notice when Inoue stop being near him or when he got deeper in the woods. So, when he turned around half and hour later the place was unknown, dark and scary and he was alone.

"Inoue-san... where are you?" asked Ichigo walking slowly trying to see a shadow or prove that she was near him. "Inoue-san!!" called more strongly but there was no answer "Inoue!!... I'm scared!!" cried Ichigo Loudly. After a moment of crying he didn't found any strength to keep crying.

"Inoue-san..." sob Ichigo sitting in the ground, then a soft petting on his head make him look up "shh stop crying little one, you're not alone" said a girl, she was about his edge, short dark blue hair and piercing blue eyes, she was dressed with a simple but beautiful dress with pink flowers and lilies, she smiled and petted him. "Don't worry I▓ll help you find your home again, okay?" said the girl taking his hand and helping him standing up.

Ichigo nodded drying the tears in his face "my name is Ichigo and yours"  
⌠Nice to meet you!, my name is Rukia" said the girl taking his hand and starting to walk "Say Rukia-Chan, are you an angel?" "Hahaha, no one has ever said that to me... no I▓m a girl" said Rukia smiling to him

"then Rukia-Chan, do you want to marry me?" asked Ichigo stopping and looking straight to her "My Dad told me that when I grow up I▓ll have to marry someone, and I would like to marry an angel" said Ichigo taking both of her hands, Rukia blushed seeing him, the childish determination in his face.

"I▓m not an angel... but its okay, but we must live in the woods" said Rukia "My brother said that when he'd got married he will live here too" said Rukia holding his hand

"Mm, okay. Then in my 18th birthday I will search for you and ask you to marry me, okay?" said Ichigo smiling "Don't forget you have to say yes"

"I'll be waiting for you, I'll defiantly be a good wife" said Rukia smiling and taking out of her pocket a large necklace with a seashell "this will remind you about our promise" said her putting it on him.

"then take this" said Ichigo taking out and placing softly in her finger a gold ring with a blue diamond "my mom give it to me, now its yours" said Ichigo smiling.

"Okay!" said both kids smiling happily like in a game.

Rukia and Ichigo walked with their hands hold until the fortress was visible, then Rukia kissed his cheek and leaved to her own house. Ichigo entered the fortress welcomed by a lot of worried servants, and a panicking Inoue.  
o

Rukia Jumped from rock to rock in her way home, a big smile on her face with the sun shining in the horizon. Her house was small but surrounded by flowers, his brothers kept them alive and beautiful. Rukia opened the door quickly calling his brother.

"Byakuyanii-sama guess who I met today!!" but no one answered, the silent in the house was only corrupted by a small whispering sound. "Byakuyanii-sama?" called again Rukia walking in the house searching for her brother when a rough hand put a piece of clothe in her mouth a strong smell confused her and slowly her mind went black the last image she make to see was the body of her brother lying dead on the floor tainted in his own blood.

Disturbed dreams, nightmares and memories prevailed in the next few days until she could wake up, her hands and feet were tied up, her mouse shut with a piece of clothe, the room was dark filled with boxes and other bodies she couldn't recognize, the sounds only came from upstairs: the pirates talking with each other, taking orders, giving orders, she could feel the rhythm of the see under the ship floor.

"Byakuyanii-sama... Ichigo-kun..." cried quietly Rukia falling sleep again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"You can go upstairs but no funny business, remember the last time you tried to escape" said Ichimaru Jin opening her dark cell.

Rukia looked outside going slowly upstairs; the air was cold and salty. "Three months inside there and I already forgot how the sky was" thought Rukia walking through the deck of the pirates ship. "Brother in heaven, its being already 10 years since i became a property of them... I wish I could remember Him, I wish I could become his wife. I can't even remember his name" thought Rukia melancholically.

"Rukia"  
"Ichimaru"  
"Go back to your cell we're about to land. This time I'll give you to a good client; I have already talked to him so it▓s for sure"

Rukia returned to the dark cell inside the ship in silence, his words always make her remember the horrible things she had to see in her training to be a good property as Ichimaru said, and will see in the future being the property of a scum rich bastard.  
-- o --

"Ichigo!! Come on it will be fun"  
"I already said No!! I hate the way the pirates treat people like merchandise, I will not be like that"  
"Don▓t tell me you're still thinking about that little girl"  
"Shut up!" Ichigo walked trough his room to his desk taking the papers in it.  
"Just take them a look" said Renji placing in front of him the portraits of the girls being sell, Ichigo▓s face changed drastically furious and worried at the same time.  
"I▓m going out to the market!" "Perfect!! Finally you came to your senses" laughed Renji running behind him

In the market Ichimaru was yelling the spec▓s of his merchandise.

"Name: Rukia 17 years old Cute and soft, good for hard work and home,  
A pearl, a diamond fragile and beautiful, educated but easy to train if it▓s needed"

Rukia let Ichimaru move her around the grounds demonstrating every aspect that his master explained. When a lord appeared closing a deal with Ichimaru Ichigo rushed through the people in the crowd and placing himself between the lord and Ichimaru screamed. "I'll give the double of amount of money!!"

"How can you! You little brat..."

"What are you saying? Aizen-san? You obviously remember the son of the Kurosaki Ishin, right?

"Of course I do. Hope you enjoy you're new merchandise, Kurosaki-san" said Aizen staring angrily at Ichigo but moving out of the market. Ichigo relaxed for a while but turned then to Ichimaru "You can recollect the money anytime you want"

"As you wish" said Ichimaru smiling in satisfaction Renji took his friend by his shoulders "Why don't we walk a little, see if you want something else... Its too rush to run in to the first object you see"

Ichigo get himself away from him angrily "She's not an object and you can start talking about her as a lady or I'll kill you"

"Okay okay..." Renji turned to see the girl and Ichimaru and having another idea smiled at his friend "Ichigo, why don't you return to the fortress while I take your cutie out of here and prepare her for meeting you, I think I can help you with that" said Renji smiling devilish at him, Ichigo didn't notice only worried about Rukia's situation.

"But I have to see her"  
"Don't worry I▓ll take her to you"  
"But... I have to see if she's okay"  
"Ichigo, don't worry, everything will be just fine" said Renji smiling and pushing his friend out of the market "see you in home!"

Ichigo couldn't stop worrying about Aizen, he ended up ordering to his guards to follow him and keep him away from his fortress. Half past noon he walked to his room. Not looking to his sides he took a towel and entered the bathroom. At his way out he notice a body moving in his bed with a panicked breathing, turning his feet he looked straight to Rukia who was lying down in his bed with only a night garment that leaved too less to imagination and ropes tiding her hands and feet. A note in her chest explained the situation.

"I made this for you, you can thank me later. Enjoy and please don't disappoint me. Renji"  
Ichigo felt his anger rising to the top."That stupid Renji, I'll kill him!!"

Ichigo hurry to untie Rukia and take out the parch on her lips. Rukia using this opportunity bitted Ichigo and finished untying herself getting away from him.

"Get away! Don▓t come closer!" screamed Rukia looking for a way out of there "No, its okay, don't you remember me?" asked Ichigo confused, Rukia looked at him trying to understand his hurt and hopeful expression. "I don▓t remember meeting someone as gross and repulsive as you! Someone who buys people for his own desires" said Rukia moving towards the door.

Ichigo felt his heart stopping, she didn't remember him, she even thought like that about him. Rukia used this chance to run away but when she was about to touch the door she tripped with a low furniture that she didn't notice.

"Wait! Be careful" said Ichigo moving to help her standing up taking her hand in his. but because of this the towel around his hips fell, Ichigo didn't know how to act staying still first and then trying to cover himself. Rukia fights back trying to get herself out of his grip

"Let go of me you bastard!!... Let go!! I rather die than you"  
"Would you have preferred to be Aizen!!... Do you know how many women▓s have he jailed and murdered?! I don't care at all what you think I was trying to help you and save your life!" said Ichigo angry at her

Rukia looked to the ground somehow she knew he was telling the truth, he was trying to protect her but it was so hard to believe in someone after so many years jailed. Interrupting her thoughts two guards entered the room and took her by her arms.  
"Young master would you prefer to put her in the dart tower cells? To make her think more her acts?" asked one of the guards looking angrily at her "No please, to the darkness again no! Please!!" cry Rukia trying not to remember the sorrowful things that happened inside there.

"Rukia..." Ichigo felt all his anger leave looking at her frightened face and her warm tears "Rukia I▓m sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you. Please stop holding her in that way she's our guest now" said Ichigo looking at the guards. "Now please, inform Inoue-san I want the room next to me to be prepared for tomorrow morning after breakfast with all the discretion she can have, especially with Tatsuki-oneesan". Said Ichigo while he covered Rukia with a large robe.

Rukia looked the guard▓s leave the room and then Ichigo enter another room and come back changed. Ichigo stopped in the middle and looked at her.

"You will stay here in my house for your own good. Aizen is not someone that gives up so easily, the first chance he gets he takes not caring with whom you are, or whom you belong to... so please be careful and stay until he forgets you. The doors will be closed almost all the time and you will have to be with an escort all the time but you will be able to walk around the house as much as you like, please, be free to ask Inoue-san if you want something"

"Thanks" said Rukia in a whisper "Your welcome" said Ichigo smiling warmly to her "I know you must have pass trough a lot of things, I▓ll do what I can to help you"

"Well... they will be bringing you some clothes but for the moment this will be okay" said Ichigo hanging to her a pants and a large shirt "They're mines, a little old but useful.

Rukia looked at him for a moment and then walked to the darkest corner of the room and started changing; Ichigo almost changed his skin color looking at her. "You know... you can always use my changing room" said Ichigo turning for him not to see her, Rukia blushed a little and smiled "Thank you" After she got changed Ichigo took the clothes and throwing them in to the chimney make them ashes. "You won▓t use that kind of clothes again" said Ichigo smiling.

Ichigo tried to think if he needed to say something else but his mind was blank so he decided it was time to sleep. Not noticing the gravity of his words he spoke calm while he was entering his bed. "You will sleep with me tonight because there's no rooms for you until tomorrow... have sweet dreams".

Rukia bite her lip remembering Ichimaru's words, feeling a mixed feelings, doubts, fears but also warmth and safeness, his voice was so strong and somehow a rhythm and tone she knew from before. Walking slowly towards the bed and laying down she felt her heart wanting to stop, her tears wanting to pour out and lights going down. Ichigo turn her back to her and soon he was sleep breathing calmly. Rukia's eyes didn't need much time to adapt to the darkness noticing the curtain made with gold thread and Ichigo's body line.

"Well... he's good-looking, and doesn't look like a rich bastard. Maybe it isn't something bad to be his" though Rukia going to sleep softly, the covers where softer and warmer than the ones she had with Ichimaru, also the bedroom more beautiful and his company much calmer. She was almost completely sleep when a sudden movement awake her, Ichigo was hugging her, Rukia felt again the fear raising in her heart but the embrace was harmless, he was still sleep breathing lovingly whispering "Rukia..." She couldn't stop her blushing, why was he whispering her name and embracing her in his dreams? Were the question she had and with those she felt sleep.  
-- o --

The next morning Ichigo woke up feeling a tight but caring embrace, his head resting in something softer than his pillow... Rukia's breasts.

"Ah!!" screamed Ichigo separating himself from her, she was already awake and smiling at his reaction "You know, I was right... you're a pervert" said Rukia more laughing than feeling angry or something.  
"No! It▓s not like that"  
"No?... so what is it?" Ichigo was more than red and couldn't fix his thoughts "I mean... I didn't... I wouldn▓t, there must be a mistake..."

"Ichigo-sama good mornn..." a young lady stopped in the door frame changing her smile to an incredibly angry face "Ichigo-sama! How could you?! How dare you?!" screamed Inoue running to her side and embracing "She's only a child!"

"Inoue-san it▓s not what you think"  
"I don't want to hear you anymore" said Inoue looking now to Rukia "Poor little girl having to sleep with such a pervert boy, don't worry I▓ll take good care of you" said her taking Rukia by her hand out of the bed and then looking at Ichigo serious "Ichigo, you wont touch again this cute little girl with so bad intentions" said Inoue and leave with Rukia by her hand. Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rukia entered her new room, it was simple but big, the walls were painted with cherry blossom trees, her bed was big and comfortable, the bathroom was white tainted with kahl and his wardrobe was filled with beautiful kimonos and dresses she never dreamed of having.

Everything was specially choose by Ichigo-sama" Rukia looked around not believing what was happening

"You will find everything you need here i think, but if you need something don't fear asking me, you can always call me or use one of your guards to inform me what you want and need" said Inoue giving two large towels "Thank you"  
"I don't believe in that shit of masters and slaves so for me you'll be another sister of mine" Rukia blushed at her words "You know, Inoue-san, that Ichigo-sama didn't do anything, right?" said Rukia looking to the floor blushing deeply "I know, he wouldn't ever force you to do something you don't want, he's a good kid" said Inoue smiling "Well, I'll leave you now you must take a bath and relax, the bath its already set so anything just call me"

Rukia looked Inoue leave the room and so she moved to the bathroom, the water in the bathtub was warm and the lotions smelled really good. I'll smell really good to Ichigo-sama though Rukia smiling to herself but then noticed her own thoughts and concentrate in washing her hair "I can't think that way, i can't! ...but, why would he do all this for me, everyone has being so good to me, why?" her voice was low talking to herself relaxed in the water.  
-- o --

Rukia walked slowly out of her room and then out of Ichigo's room wearing a simple one-piece-kimono, her short hair tighten in her ears by to flower like pins that Inuoe give her.

"We'll need to use more water in this section" said a voice she didn't had to fight to recognize Ichigo thought Rukia smiling

Entering the room she found Ichigo talking to someone, a young and tall boy in front of him, with tattoos in his back and chest (He was shirtless), and large and spiky red hair, she didn't liked him. Ichigo smiled at her sight while Renji noticing that someone entered the room turn around to see.

"But it is the jewel of the desert, the gem of the ocean!" said Renji smirking and turning to see his friend "I think you should return her, she hardly has any breasts" Rukia felt her eyes fill with wrath tears, she was about to leave when Ichigo's voice stopped her "I won't tolerate this behavior, she's a guest in my house and you will treat her like that or you'll die without any warning" said Ichigo grapping his friend's neck tight in his hand.  
"okay okay, anyway I▓m leaving, I have to check on the east section for your sister, take good care of yourself, see you later miss Rukia" said Renji smiling and leaved Ichigo walked towards Rukia and placed his hands on her shoulders "He knows what I am and he's laughing about it, in the end he has the right"  
"He'll have the right when you give him the right, never believe again you're less than him or anybody. What I said it▓s true, you're my guest here and nobody it▓s going to talk bad about you in my house". Ichigo smiled "Come, I'll show to you the house"

Ichigo took her hand in his and shoved her all around the house showing her every room and space she had to walk in without problems, the rooms she couldn't because there were too many servants or to less guards to protect her, or where her sister used to be. "You must never see my sister, I haven't told her about you and she can't know" said Ichigo making her promise to avoid his sister, Rukia smiled and promised. I can't say no when he's doing all of this for me, at the end its just a simple request"  
The roof gardens were beautiful, roses, cherry blossoms trees, exotic birds and flowers all around her, Rukia was excited trying to memorize everything she saw, were to find the most splendid places to be in and then she notice the small but warm country in the outside of the fortress, her eyes lowered with sadness; in so many years she didn't visit any country, Ichigo who was walking in front of her turn around knowing she had stopped walking, her eyes yelled at him a feeling of sadness and melancholy.

"You want to go there right?" Rukia turned too see him It's that obvious? Rukia lowered her gaze looking at the ground fearing his answer "I can't let you go out alone" Rukia closed his eyes There's no way he would  
"But at least for the night I can take you there" Rukia▓s thoughts were cut, surprised by his words, her face getting brighter "I'm so glad you like it, the idea. Today are going to be fireworks and a lots of games, you'll love it" said Ichigo starting to walk, Rukia walked beside him smiling widely holding his hand, feeling her heart grew warmer while hearing stories about when Ichigo and his mother stayed all day long in the country around the celebrations time.  
-- o --

The night fall slowly, Rukia called Inoue to help her get dress for the occasion. So when Ichigo looked at her couldn't do anything more than gasp and mumble "You look really beautiful" making Rukia blush furiously; she was wearing a red kimono with a yellow obi, her hair gripped with cherry blossom pins and a soft make up in her lips, her cheeks were tainted by nature(jiji).

In the fair Ichigo took her to every game she wanted, making paper birds and balls, writing her name in kanji, trying to catch a fish and trying to shove out of its place a cute stuffed animal she wanted. When the moon was on top of them in the center of the sky she had an ice-cream, a plushy and a little star fires that sparkle brightly in front of her. Only when they sited in the ground she noticed the guards behind her, they can't trust me, Ichigo looked at her face.

"Rukia, they came because I asked them to protect you" said Ichigo blushing looking at the sky "If something happens to you... I▓m not going to be able to live or forgive myself. Aizen it▓s a strong and fearless person" Rukia looked at him "why are you doing this"  
"Rukia we, we have met before a long time ago"  
"When? where? Please tell me I can't remember"  
"That I... I can't tell you"  
"Why"  
"Because it's too important for me to only tell you, you have to remember for yourself"  
"You... you mean!" said Rukia making her face like she was angry and punching him lightly when a sudden light and sound surprised her, the fireworks spreading all over the sky. "So beautiful..." Another light came making her remember an image, she was looking at the same image through a small window in a room it wasn't the ship's room but when she was about to think more about it another sound make the image go away and so she leaved the idea for later.

In her way home they walked holding hands until they reach her room, he kissed softly her forehead and leaved her to sleep. She closed the door and took her nightgowns, changing herself and laying in bed she covered herself and tried to sleep. But the noise outside her room killed her intent of sleeping, she could hear every movement he made, the clothes touching lightly his skin, his bed crushing against his chest, his lips kissing faintly his pillow, his slow and cute breathing, something she knew for some estrange reason that he did after a large day filled with emotions. I can't take this!! If this goes like this I won▓t be able to sleep  
-- o --

In the morning Rukia woke up late so when she leaved her room Ichigo had already left, his clothes placed over the bed covers, walking towards there she took the clothes and hugged them feeling Ichigo's essence remembering how sweet was to be embraced by him, she was so engulfed with that feeling that when Inoue entered the room she nearly jumped in surprise and completely red she acted like she was folding his clothes.

"Ah, don't tell me that vague let his clothes unfolded"  
"No, it▓s not like that... maybe someone else hurling them to the floor by accident" said Rukia trying to hide her red colored cheeks, good thing for her Inoue didn't notice.  
"I understand you protecting him but even then I▓ll scold him, because even if you're here he can't act spoiled" Inoue smiled Rukia looked sadly at Inoue placing his clothes on the bed "You know I should be doing this, working like the slave I am" Inoue smiled tenderly at her and hugged her "Of course you don't, now, I'll teach you something every lady must know because a sister of mine must be a perfect lady" Said Inoue grabbing her hand and pulling her through the house in to a huge and greatly decorated room, with sofas embroider with gold and silver threads, cushions embroider with dragons and butterflies images.

"Embroider creates patients, creativity and a soft and graceful ability to move your hands" said Inoue sitting her in one of the cushions and giving her a small wooden circle with a white cloth gripped around it, a pattern draw on it. "Just follow the image filling every space you like with the color you like" Rukia looked at the bunny in her pattern and smiled starting to work on it. Later on Inoue teach her how to bake and cook the most wonderful cakes and sweeties for the one someone loves, because when you love someone you can't ask someone else to cook but you have to do it to convert in those sweets every feeling you have. Ichigo... though Rukia looking at the strawberries in the top of her chocolate cake.

"Rukia I'm home" said Ichigo entering his room and taking off his jacket "Welcome home, Ichigo-sama" said Rukia turning from seeing the sky to seeing him.  
She has being waiting?... resting in my bed? Ichigo blushed lightly, Rukia smiled but seeing his smile make her see a face, like Ichigo's but so much younger. I want to remember but, how I can remember him without remembering my brothers death  
"Are you okay?, how was your day?" asked Ichigo taking his clothes and going to change in the other room "Fantastic, Inoue-oneesan teach me how to embroider bunnies and bake a strawberries cake, I have a piece for you if you want"  
Rukia blushed taking in her hands two piece of cake in a plate for him, Ichigo smiled and walked towards her, taking with one hand the plate and with the other surrounding her waistline. Rukia close her eyes not knowing what to do feeling her entire body tremble, Ichigo bend slowly and kissed her forehead tenderly "Thank you, for waiting for me and the cake, I'm sure it's tasty"  
"So you had a great day" said Ichigo taking one bite of the cake and smiling "delicious"  
"Yes! I had... ⌠Said Rukia embarrassed of her own excitement "good thing you liked the cake"  
Ichigo giggled softly noticing her voice tune change, "It's okay, Inoue is great embroiling and cooking, hope you can learn her famous chocolate, strawberry and milk cake, only Ishida has ate it" said Ichigo disappointed in his voice, Rukia memorize the name, defiantly she was going to bake that cake only for him.

"And so, how was your day, Ichigo-sama"  
"It was great, even when we started later than normal the raise production we're going to have a good harvest before the winter comes. Besides that Renji brought good news from the south village, the factories had being having problems with thieves but with guards and a barricade the village is now protected and we can continue working" said Ichigo smiling and petting her head with his hand. Rukia was interested in his words but damn she couldn't concentrate when he was so close to her.  
"It's late, you better go to rest now, tomorrow it's going to be a long day and I have to wake earlier to check on the north village's production"  
Ichigo walked and get himself under the covers leaving the empty plate in his night table.

"Then I'll leave you with your thoughts, sweet dreams Ichigo-sama" said Rukia biting her bottom lip and containing the desires of getting herself under the covers, opening the door to her room she entered and laid immediately in her bed, another night without sleeping well thinking in the way Ichigo breathed calmly knowing that she was just a few feet from him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a beautiful morning; she woke up early having the chance to see him through the door. "Ichigo is so cute when talking sleep, or changing half sleep" said to herself Rukia giggling "I'm defiantly going to see him off every day in the morning!"

Between embroidery, painting, gardening, bakery and dance the days passed by slowly and beautifully as the nights so quick and much more charming talking to Ichigo, listening how went his day, and everything he wanted to tell her about him; talking from time to time about herself too, the little she knew and all the new things she was learning and never going to forget.

One night she didn╢t wanted to forget; that she wanted to keep in her mind forever was a stormy night with thunder and lightning, a dark and scary night for her. In her room she hugged herself trying to bare the fear, closing her eyes at the light of another thunder, trying not to think in the past. The door got open; Ichigo in front of her called her softly ⌠Rukia are you okay?■ At the sound of his voice she stood up and run in to him embracing him so tight it was hurting a little. Ichigo was about to say something when he's chest got wet, her tears were not stopping falling, a low cry more like a whisper of pain was emitted from Rukias lips.

"Rukia, are you afraid of thunders?"

"No, but I hate when they come when I'm having nightmares"

"What nightmares?"

"Before they kidnapped me, when they┘ my Nii-san... I though I had forgotten but the nightmares are making everything appear again" her embrace grew tighter, Ichigo felt like he's heart was being braking in pieces at the sight of her suffering.

"Rukia, you don't have to remember if you don't want to. Everything is going to be okay I'm with you now" said Ichigo petting her.

Rukia continue sobbing for a couple of minutes but start calming herself falling sleep in his arms by midnight, reclining in her bed (he moved her slowly in to her bed). Seeing her rest calmly and save in his arms Ichigo couldn't hold himself and lifting a bit her chin he kissed her lips tenderly, in her dreams she whispered something and kiss him back surprising Ichigo, who smiled and hugged her.

In the morning when she woke up Ichigo was trying hard to wake her up poking her arm"I'm really sorry to wake you up but if I don't make it to the office they're going to get worried" Ichigo's blush spredding all over his face.

"ah... aah! No, I'm already awake! So leave thanks!" said Rukia trying to hide her red face but with so much bad luck to trip and fall against Ichigo making him fall too in to the floor.

"Rukia are you oka..." Ichigo couldn't finish his question blushing terribly at the site of Rukia's breasts. The trip made her skirt shove up and show her breasts.

"kya!!" Rukia not baring her blush covered herself and shove Ichigo out of his room closing quickly the door. Inoue who was entering the room in that exact moment could only see her shooting the door close and Ichigo bumping outside all discompose with no shirt and blushing deeply.

"What have you done??" asked Inoue pushing Ichigo out of her sight "I didn't do anything" "Like I'm going to believe you!" () "I swear!"

Inoue turn to see him in to his eyes not finding a prove about the matter "If I found that you did something like that to my little sister you're going to die, painfully" said Inoue entering Rukia's room, Ichigo couldn't take it no more and only change in to his office clothes and leaved, he only tried to be nice to her, except for the kiss thing but... and the breasts accident but that wasn't his fault, the second one, not the first one, but she didn╢t knew about the first one┘ right?. Good thing for him Rukia told everything to Inoue, well almost everything because she though that the kiss he gave her was only a dream and everything else was accident.

"Okay, then its fine... at least I can rest about some things"

"What things?"

"You know, sometimes I had the doubt if Ichigo-sama was gay or something... he never looked at a girl and he was never interest in socializing except if it was for politics or business... only being with Renji-san"

"ah, so" Rukia smiled softly "Then he has never looked a girl before and if he saw me it means that he can be interest in me, or like what he saw■ was thinking Rukia ⌠... but what if he didn't like that? I don't want that!!" ()

"Rukia"  
"ah"  
"You were spacing out"  
"Really? Sorry it has being a hard morning"  
"It's okay, let's start already" said Inoue smiling widely "Alright!" Rukia was happy, Inoue always tried hard to understand her -- o --

One morning Rukia woke up happier than ever, changing quickly in to her most cute kimono she went out of her bedroom.

"Today is the day, Ichigo-sama promised to have breakfast with me and we're going to have the whole day for just the two of us" said Rukia imaging a few love scene ⌠Not that kind of moment!■ said to herself blushing deeply

Rukia was going to search for him when he appear already change and brushing his hair, he didn't looked so happy, was more upset and really worried.

"Rukia" said Ichigo walking towards her and taking her by her shoulders "Go to your room. You can't go out"

"But you promised to have breakfast with me... did you lie to me?"

"No!... it's not that!... it's, not that" said Ichigo lowering her voice quickly at the sight of Rukia's scared eyes "You can't go out of this room or yours, are you going to obey me?" Rukia was sad "I won▓t go out"  
"Good, I'll talk to you later"

Ichigo walk out of the room and Rukia entered her own bedroom thinking about what could have make his master so angry, he was so calm and cheerful, what could have happened?, it was obvious he had an important situation but what if that situation was a girl, is a girl more important than her?. "Am I that insignificant to him?" Rukia was about to cry when the sound of voices wake her up from her thoughts. Leaning in to the wall she could her more clearly the voice of two women▓s talking.

"So how was it?" asked one of the girls

"I don't know, I think I liked him, you looked the way he was looking me so dazed. Master is going to talk to him to change me for that little brat he's keeping inside his house, because master is so interest in that pearl and He's not going to do anything with her so┘ ⌠Said the other laughing mean fully

"Of course! In reality she's nothing compared to you, why someone like Kurosaki Ichigo-sama could be interest in a girl like HER if it's not to resell her or change her for another girl?"

"I know, but I'm fearing if he's in love with that girl Inoue, that young lady that is following him everywhere, so pathetic... well I think that doesn't pass more than a friendship though"  
"I know, I▓m telling you master its going to close the deal today"  
"Perfect! I already want to be in the same bed as Ichigo-sama" and both girls leaved the other room laughing. Tears were falling from Rukia's eyes, her heart hurting like thousands knifes were stabbing it.

"Then, he only kept me to sell me later, to obtain something better?" "Who is she? Why?? Not stopping crying Rukia looked around her, she didn't have anything to do in that house anymore, and he didn't want her anymore. So Rukia opened the door and run through the passages to the only way out of the house that was out of sight of the guards and the room the master and Ichigo would be talking about business. It was really difficult to see in the dark tunnel that was before reach the door to her way out so she didn't see the people surrounding her or the hand that embraced her strong enough to make her moan in pain. In a moment she was tied with ropes and with a hanker ship in her nose and mouth, a strong essence she recognized pretty well in the cloth and she faint.

When she woke up she was in a dark and small room not one Ichigos house, running to the door she found that it was locked, the room didn't had windows or a way out.

"This is not Ichigo-sama's room... I'm not with him..." though Rukia wanting to cry, the door flew open

"Ichigo-sama!!" she runned towards the door again but stopped retreating in the same instant she saw the face of someone different, he had white hair and Lents with a cold and mean full look in his eyes.

"Let me present myself, I'm Aizen, your new master" 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm having a good time, but today i decided to make it a short one... it's good to have a little suspense. please R&R... hope you like it...

by the way, thanks for all your comments, i love you all...

Chapter 5

When Aizen leaved the fortress Ichigo rushed upstairs only thinking about Rukia, hoping that she listened to him and stay in there, Inoue following him.

"change your face already, you're going to worry her" said Inoue trying to make him lower his pace but only gaining a little "he can't that serious, soon or later he's going to desist"  
"I don't know that for sure, I don't know how long I can keep her safe. maybe one day I▓m going to look away and he's going to take her" said Ichigo biting his lip, Inoue could tell he was angry, Ichigo hated to feel so restrained, to be unable to protect entirely the person he loved the most.

"Ichigo" Inoue stopped him in front of his room door "you're not alone"  
"Thanks"  
"Ichigo, are you in love with her?" Ichigo's face went blank and then turned to a shade of red most likely like a tomato or even redder. "Love her?" asked to himself Ichigo imaging Rukia's smiling face. Lowering his face, looking to the grown not wanting her to notice his blush "I do"  
Inoue smiled tenderly "Love is not something you must feel ashamed of, you'll see everything is going to be fine"  
"Thanks" said Ichigo smiling at last and entering his room. Rukia was not sited in his bed like always waiting for him. "She▓s angry" though Ichigo walking towards her room door "Rukia" called but no one answer. "Rukia I▓m sorry, I didn't want to break my promises but I couldn't help it... there▓s something we must talk about can you come out?" Ichigo tried to listen but she didn't answer and there wasn't any sound in the room. "Maybe she went to sleep already" though Ichigo "Aizen took me almost all day, he leaved at 7:00 so..." Ichigo though that but a shiver and an awful feeling didn't let him rest in peace about it. "Rukia... I▓m coming in" said Ichigo opening the door quickly but found the room empty, the bathrooms, salons, everywhere he looked she wasn't there.

"We have looked everywhere and ask everyone, but only a neighbored comment that he saw a strange group not from this area. They leaved exactly when Aizen leaved but with them were a big trunk" said Inoue running beside him

"It▓s him" though Ichigo stopping suddenly and turning to run in to the fortress "Prepare the horses and guards. Everyone in his village will be put in custody. I want her back before the night is over" said Ichigo taking his horse and riding in to the forest.

A few hours later Aizen fortress became visible. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Rukia, don't you get the privilege you have of being mined?, only I can understand the beauty of your body, your voice so easy to brake as your will... I have paid great money for you" said Aizen walking towards her

"That's not true! I am Kurosaki-sama's... he would never sold or change me! ... never┘"  
"And why is that? ┘ You▓re nothing more than an object, you're worthless!" said Aizen laughing, absorbed with her sad tears, her painful expression.

"Don▓t worry, I'll be gentle with you, I▓ll take time to train you, all the time you could need to learn how to obey your new master... in the end even he would have done this..." said Aizen shoving her to the bed and pinning her arms.

"Stop! Please!"

Not hearing her Aizen started kissing her forcefully; Rukia's tears not stopping falling trying to make distance between their bodies but her arms were pinned brutally by his hands and her legs by his legs.

"Stop please!!... Ichigo! Help me Ichigo!!" Rukia screamed his name with all her strength wishing to see him cross trough the door "ichigo!!"

"Stop calling him!" screamed Aizen slapping her cheek "he won▓t come; it's time you accept that you're only mine now! ... so or you shut up or I▓ll cut your tongue!"

Rukia could only cry leaving her body drown in the immensity of the pain when the door swung open making Aizen turn furious.

"I told you not to bother me"  
"I'm sorry, we didn't let them told us anything" said Ichigo entering the room and kicking him out of bed. Aizen angry face has change, scared moves away and takes a large knife out of his clothes.

"surrender Aizen, we have took the fortress" Ichigo blocked away Aizen's strike that went to his stomach, he got only to slash his clothes, Ichigo use this moment to take Aizen's hand and throw the knife making it fly against the door, Aizen in a corner looks at Ichigo angrily.

"She's not leaving with you!!" Aizen moved quickly taking a large blade that was hidden in the door frame. "She's only mine!!" Rukia looked at Aizen with horrified eyes not moving, Aizen jumped in to bed with the sword in his hand and when the blade was about to taste her flesh a large sectioned sword slashed him in to pieces, the blood tainting Rukia's dress and face. Renji retreat his sword cleaning the blood from the blade.

"Rukia!" Ichigo run towards her taking out the chains in her wrists, she stayed still letting a few tears fall and not moved on till he embraced her tightly and called her name. Responding to the embrace she started crying loudly.

"shss.. It▓s okay, I'm here" Ichigo felt Rukia trembling in his arms.  
"Ichigo we're leaving" said Renji placing his sword again in its scabbard "Okay" Ichigo tried to move but Rukia didn't let him holding him even tighter "Please don't leave me... please!" cried Rukia hiding her face in his chest "Rukia... let's go back home" said Ichigo taking her hand, Rukia nodded slowly and let Ichigo take her in his arms to his horse that was waiting outside the fortress.

Rukia in the way back cried lowly. "Rukia... it's okay, you're safe now" said Ichigo not braking the embrace and petting her lovingly.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-sama, I'm so sorry... I will never leave your side, I should have listened you" said Rukia embracing him, Ichigo smiled and kissed her forehead "It's okay, I should had said what was happening, Aizen was too persistent and I was so afraid that I didn't wanted to even tell you, I▓m s╛╛orry you had to suffer all this" Rukia stiffened calming down.

Entering his bedroom he placer her in his bed. "Tonight you▓ll sleep here and I▓ll stay with you to make sure you sleep well"

"Ichigo..." Rukia felt her heart beating faster but her words were stuck in his throat. She rested her head in his lap, Aizen's words still sounding in her mind. "Good night"

In her dreams she listened to Aizen's words, what was stopping Ichigo of doing something like THAT to her?, to leave, sell or change her?. Was Ichigo capable of braking and hurting her like Aizen tried to?, was she capable of doing it with Ichigo?... what if she wasn't able?, Ichigo would force her or leave her?"

In her sleep she cried, Ichigo hears and hugs her, whispering sweet words to her ear making her calm down.

"Ichigo..." a soft whisper between her lips makes Ichigo blush and smile "Rukia... I wish it weren't that hard to remember, that painful... I wish I could be with you" said Ichigo embracing her closer to him.  
-- o --

It was around midnight when Rukia woke up from a nightmare, nor recognizing the guy beside her she back up horrified until she felt the cold wall behind her, not having anything to protect herself. Ichigo woke up to see Rukia crying and trying to get herself away from him.

"Rukia what's wrong?, its me Ichigo" said Ichigo moving slowly towards her, Rukia takes long but end up recognizing his voice and sweet eyes.  
"Ichigo-sama! I had a nightmare please don't make me sleep again! Don▓t leave me"  
"It▓s okay... its okay" said Ichigo embracing her, "you know I had something for you" Rukia looked at him waiting to see something that didn't freak her out. Ichigo took out of his cabinet a bunny stuffed animal "It's name is Chappy, hope you like it" Rukia blushed taking the bunny in her arms "I love it, thank you"

"You know, if you embrace him you won't have anymore nightmares, it▓s a good lucky charm" Rukia smiled and embraced Ichigo and the bunny getting fast sleep.

When she woke up again was already afternoon, Ichigo hadn't even leaved to work because of her, for her.

"Ichigo..." whispered Rukia slowly tasting the sweetness of his name in her lips 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Ichigo listened like torture when Rukia said his name between whispers, cutting his breathing, looking so small, defendless with a cute soft smile on her lips, he couldn't stop feeling jealous of the bunny stuffed animal that was being hugged by her so tight and sweetly.

He couldn't stop himself, a force stronger than his logic pushed him closer to her, and so he kissed her tenderly on her lips, in her sleep she responded his kiss with passion and love coaxing him to become bolder, with his right arm he took her head and brushing her lips with his tongue asked for permission, she opened slowly her mouth letting him explore every corner, massaging deliciously her tongue making her moan.

Hearing this, Ichigo felt more confident moving his kisses to her neck and ear, also kissing and nipping her sensitive skin while his left hand caressed her white and creamy bosom trough the fabric. Rukia opened her eyes feeling a strange warmth growing in her inside and between her legs, moaning and panting.

"Ichigo-sama... what?...ah" Rukia couldn▓t ask properly feeling dizzy at his ministrations "Rukia I love you so much" said Ichigo taking off her cloth completely and taking in his hand her right breast massage it "I have loved so much" Ichigo took her left breast in his mouth licking and sucking hard making her shut her eyes in complete pleasure.

"Ichigo-sama Ichigo-sama... ah!" Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing, does he really loves me?, how can he love me?, I▓m so scared! I don't want to feel pain... but, I love him too, can I say I love him?, I want to be with him, I want to feel more of him, I want him. Rukia's pants and moans grew loader and erratic when Ichigo moved his left hand between her legs introducing one finger inside her.

"Ah! Ichigo... sama" Ichigo continue thrusting inside her kissing her collarbone "You're so wet... are you so eager to have me?" asked Ichigo adding another finger "Ichigo I lov..." Rukia's voice was cut by Ichigo's demanding kiss "Rukia I can't... anymore" Ichigo looked at her pulling out his own clothes "I love you"  
"Ichigo-sama..." Rukia closed her eyes instinctively responding to Ichigo's kiss letting him play with her tongue while he placed his manhood in front of her teasing her core "I▓m sorry" Rukia couldn't answer paralyzed for a moment by the intense pain, he entered her slowly but in one movement trying to safe her some pain "It hurts... it hurts" said Rukia letting a few tears fall "bare with it... it will stop soon" Ichigo kissed her cheeks, lips and neck massaging with his hand his right breast "you're so wonderful Rukia..." a low moan escaped from Ichigo's throat surprising Rukia He's enjoying this... that much?, can I make him feel good? though Rukia tightening her muscles "Rukia! aah" there was again that sweet sound, Rukia embraced him searching for his lips. Ichigo kissed her increasing the rhythm.

"Ichigo I┘ I▓m coming" moaned Rukia tightening her muscles again and that was enough to take Ichigo to the edge. Ichigo came inside her calling her name.

Ichigo felt his arms becoming numb, sleep crawling in his eyes and mind, so he let his body rest beside her, covering her with his arms in a tight embrace. Rukia smiled letting him embrace her and enjoying the feeling, she was also tired and was soon sleep too.  
-- o --

The next morning Ichigo opened his eyes to found Rukia cuddled beside him, under the covers looked so fragile and pure, the memories of what he did run trough his mind making him curse his own existence I'm such a beast... how could I betray her like this? Ichigo not being able to forgive himself left her to sleep there while he moved to his office and stayed there all day.

A few hours later he left Rukia woke up mmn... Ichigo already left to work...mmn... I wanted to see him in the morning Rukia looked down to herself noticing that she didn't had any clothes on, in a sequence of images she remembered the night before, blushing deeply she looked again to herself I can't believed... I did it with him... I actually did it with him! Rukia couldn't stop her smile spreading in her face and he said he loved me... he loves me!

"Good morning!!" said Inoue opening the door "a... Rukia-chan"  
"Ah... Inoue-oneesan I was about to go to the bathroom" said Rukia covering her naked body with the bed covers hoping she didn't ask about why she was naked in Ichigo's bed, she knew she could told her everything but that was so embarrassing to say.

"It's already eleven o clock what are you doing in bed"  
"I just... I was really tired" said Rukia smiling and entering her room "Ow, then it▓s okay┘ change quickly" said Inoue smiling.

"Inoue-oneesan, are you in love with Ichigo-sama?" asked Rukia while brushing her dark hair "Where did you get that idea!?" asked Inoue blushing "I'm not he's just a friend of mine, I have protected and teach him since he was 6 years old" said Inoue smiling at the memories "So, you're in love with someone else"  
"well... no I▓m... he's just a friend too... its totally onside" said Inoue giggling "after all I only see him when someone is sick... he has this sweet voice and deep eyes, his hands are cold but makes me feel so warm and protected"  
"Is the doctor?, Ishida-sensei"  
"A... I have said too much, we have so much to do today"  
"Why Inoue-oneesan"  
"Because today we're going to celebrate that Ichigo-sama is releasing you"  
"What?!" Rukia's smile drop instantly "Didn▓t you knew, this morning he worked really hard to finish the papers, you're now free to go"

Rukia forced a smile but he wanted so hard to cry

He's only doing this because he doesn't want me to be a slave that▓s all... he'll explain to me everything later... now I have to do something more important though to herself feeling more calm

"Ow... Inoue-oneesan... I feel bad"  
"What, what's wrong"  
"I don't know... my stomach, legs and head hurts so much... it hurts!" cried Rukia shutting her eyes "Its okay Rukia breath I▓ll go get the doctor just wait here" Inoue rushed out of the room

"Hehehe" Rukia smiled covering herself in bed "this is a piece of cake"

Half an hour later Ishida Uryu entered the room and check Rukia╢s condition, Inoue entered the room for a moment, Ishida blushed at her sight but tried to concentrate in his work, when Inoue left the room Rukia took her chance.

"Ishida-sensei, are you in love with Inoue-oneesan?" asked Rukia faking an innocent smile, Ishida blushed terribly letting his hand and glasses fall, recovering seconds later took his glasses and placed them again in their place.

"What are you asking Kuchiki-sama" asked Ishida listening to her pulse "Well you seem to be fine, just a little a rest and a proper meal will do the trick" said Ishida preparing to leave "You know, I heard that she╢s going to marry... some guy asked her and because she can╢t say no to no one (shes really cute) decided to marry him"  
"That... that╢s impossible" Ishida wasn╢t feeling well, his blood raising "I know but... what if she is"

Ishida didn╢t heard anything else running to the place he knew she was, in the living room Inoue was sit in the sofa waiting for results.

"Ishida is everything alright your fac..." she couldn't finish her words cut by Ishida's lips. Ishida kissed her tenderly embracing her from her waist. When he finally parted his lips Inoue was blushing deeply looking to the floor. "Ishida-sensei... why"  
"I won't accept if you marry someone else, I won't accept it" "Eh? ...what are you talking about"  
"I love you, I don't want you to look to anyone else but me"  
"Ishida... Uryu... I love you too" said Inoue leaning against him placing his cheek softly in his chest, Ishida blushed. Then Inoue remembered Rukia "Rukia-chan! What▓s wrong with her?" asked Inoue breaking his embrace "she's sick?" Ishida smiled understanding why Rukia had done what she did "no, she's fine. She might need rest and a good meal" said Ishida embracing her again and giving her butterflies kisses on her forehead. "You▓re so cute... I have always wanted to embrace you like this"  
"I... Uryu..." Inoue closed her eyes smiling again I can't believe this is happening is so much like a dream

Rukia behind a wall giggled I knew they were meant to be together Rukia turned around and run to Ichigo's room, she was about to enter the room when a strong and angry voice cut her"

"What are you doing out of bed? You▓re supposed to be sick I... ⌠Ichigo looked at her, Rukia had tears in her eyes, her lips trembling from fear " I▓m sorry... you won't have to bare with this you... you're free to go where never you want, I have saved a property of you╢re brother but you don't have to live there..." said Ichigo preparing to leave. "I▓m sorry about yesterday... I won't touch again, I▓m really sorry about what I did"  
"You▓re sorry? ..." Ichigo looked at her now she was crying "I can't believe I believed in you! You said you loved me and I was so happy!" Rukia hit him with her fits letting her tears fall "I hate you! I hate you!" "Rukia stop, Rukia!" Rukia felt her strengths leaving her, in a moment everything went black.

"Rukia..." a childish voice called her, she knew that voice.  
Ichigo... why you are here? I have... I have known you since... when"  
"Rukia, we'll get married right?" right...

"Rukia wake up"  
Ichigo's voice... ah... Ichigo  
"Rukia are you alright?" asked Ichigo worried, Rukia looked around her "You're in my room, you fainted remember"  
"Why...?" asked Rukia starting to cry silently "Don▓t Rukia don't cry"  
"If it's because I'm not good I can't get better I know there must be someway i can learn"  
"No it's not that" Ichigo was blue where did she get that idea  
"If you're in love with someone else it's okay too I won▓t ask anything from you just let me stay with you... please" Rukia took his hand in her embracing his arm.

"Rukia!" Rukia raised her head looking directly at his eyes, he took her face in his free hand and bending softly on her kissed her on her lips. "I thought you didn't love me and disliked what happened" said Ichigo kissing her again making her blush "But if you really love me then I won't ever let you go" "Ichigo..." Rukia closed her eyes letting him kiss her, playing with her tongue and biting her bottom lip.

"I love you so much... I have loved you since the day I met you" said Rukia embracing him "Me too... I love you with all my heart and soul" said Ichigo petting her softly

Ichigo shove her making her lay her head in the pillows, keeping embracing her he cuddled her between his arms.

"From now on... you'll be sleeping with me"  
"Yes..." said Rukia blushing lightly, shy in his arms 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Especial chapter

Ichigo saw his friend entering the room, his sight already telling him that he was going to be a bother.

"So... have you done anything to Rukia again?" asked Renji smirking at his best friend while taking seat in front of him

"What the heck are you asking?" respond Ichigo trying not to blush looking only at his paper work

"It might be nothing right now but if you don't do it again she will think you don't love her... you don't want that, right?"

"That's not true! She knows... that I..." Ichigo let his head hit the table feeling irritated of his life; it was getting on his nerves the way he couldn't even kiss her properly even after all that time and what have they lived together he was so enticed on her, she was so deep in his heart and he couldn't believe his love was returned.

"Don't tell me, you can't start an intimate moment with her?" Renji was almost laughing at the end of his sentences

"Shut up!!" Ichigo was angry, but mostly at himself.

"Its okay my friend I understand... I have never suffered from that but I can assure you that you will get to be with her" Ichigo felt like something bad was about to happened but didn't say anything, he was after all his best friend, he wouldn't do anything stupid, right?...

---------------- o ------------------

"Ichigo-sama congratulations on your birthday!" said Rukia giving him a short strawberry cake after embracing him "It's okay to have cake in breakfast today because it's you're birthday... hope you like it" said Rukia blushing and smiling happily.

"Rukia, thank you" Ichigo smiled "I'll celebrate with you after a return from my work and a reunion I have with Renji" said Ichigo petting her head.

"I don't like that Ichigo-sama, Renji has weird tattoo eyebrows and has awful ideas about how to have fun" said Rukia taking her place in the table "Inoue-oneesan told me about the kind of things he has done" _*like getting drunk, looking for trouble or girls*_

"Don't worry; he won't do anything I don't like"

"Okay..."

-------------- 0 ---------------

*11:46 *

Rukia looked at the clock in the wall, her broider rested or her lap. "It's almost midnight, where is he?" said to herself Rukia trying not to imaging whatever Renji was doing to her Ichigo-sama "my... Ichigo-sama?" that thought sent shivers down her spine, does he was hers?, could she have something... someone?, even with everything that happened between them she couldn't think it was actually possible for her to remain with him.

"Rukia! ...I'm home!!!"

Rukia heard his voice and run to receive him, only when she got in front of him noticed the state he was "Ichigo-sama how much did you drank with Renji-san?" Rukia was pissed, _*I knew he had a lack of will power to say no but I didn't think he was going to act so recklessly*_. "Rukia I Love you so much..." said Ichigo trying to embrace her.

"You're more than drunk, I'll take you to your room" said Rukia helping him walk to his room, in there she tried to make him lay on the bed but instead he dragged her with him making her fall and be topped by him. "Rukia you're so beautiful" said Ichigo kissing her tenderly

"Ichigo stop... Ichigo!" Ichigo feeling dizzy used his lips to make her silent, his kiss was ravenous "please don't scream... I'm feeling a little dizzy" said Ichigo continuing to kiss her sucking on her sweet neck skin "ah... no..." Rukia couldn't hold the soft moans escaping her lips.

"Mmm... you´re so wonderful... it feels so good..." said Ichigo nipping her skin

"What? Ichigo!" Rukia was blushing now

"I know! Rukia I command you to be mine!"

"WHAT!!!???!!!"

"You're mine is obvious I can command you so... don't ever leave me" said Ichigo nuzzling in her neck

"Ichigo, you know I'll love you endlessly, I can't leave you" said Rukia hugging him, getting closer to him kissed him on his lips, Ichigo getting a little sober felt bolder so deepened the kiss tasting every part of her mouth and lips sucking on her bottom lip to add effect. Rukia shivered.

"Are you cold?" asked Ichigo looking at her eyes and moving his hands to her bosom

"Nmm" nodded Rukia blushing

"I'll warm you up" said Ichigo smirking and taking out her clothes "say, do you want me to use my mouth or my hands?"

"I'm not going to say that! Brat!"

"Ow, yes you're" said Ichigo pressing his hips against her, Rukia moaned again and blushed, the warmth in her body was getting to hard to bear "with your mouth..."

"as you like" said Ichigo taking one of her breast in his mouth, nipping and sucking on her hard nipple, Rukia bitted her lips feeling dizzy and tingly, not being able to control her body. Ichigo moved his free hand down teasing her belly and tights moving slowly in to her core.

"Ichigo... ah!" moaned Rukia when he entered one finger

Ichigo smirked seeing her trying to control her voice and moving her hips with every thrust he made. Ichigo continue teasing her breasts adding one more finger inside her.

"Ichigo... I can't"

"Its okay, come" said Ichigo licking her cheeks

"I don't want it… this way. Ichigo..." Ichigo looked straight to her eyes, her arms trying to embrace him, not waiting he placed himself in front of her and thrusted inside

"Ahg" Rukia closed her eyes feeling like electricity running through her body; she wasn't actually used to doing it.

"Are you alright?" asked Ichigo caressing her forehead and taking away her bangs

"Yeah... don't stop moving" Ichigo smiled and continue with the unsaid rhythm, and then when she started thrusting against him he increased the speed thrusting harder and deeper.

"Rukia... I love you so much"

"Ichigo..." Rukia kissed him starting to feel her limit "I'm not going to leave you never, I love you too"

Ichigo hit a special point inside her making her shut her eyes and scream "aah! Ichigo!"

"There..." said to himself Ichigo smiling and hitting that spot again and again feeling himself getting to his limit every time she closed her wall around him.

"Rukia, I'm going to..." Rukia embraced him tightly feeling him inside her coming, screaming her name, she came soon after him.

Later on he rested on her bosom, both covered with the bed sheets

"I'm sorry... I think I drank too much" said Ichigo really sober now

"Its okay, I Know it was Renji-san's fault" said Rukia smiling and playing with his orange bangs

"But you know... I meant what I said"

"So you remember pretty well, good thing" said smiling Rukia "I meant what I said too, I love you"

Ichigo smiled letting his body rest and fall sleep, Rukia too smiled and holding his hand fall sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Especial chapter 2

"Rukia!!" called Ichigo walking towards her.

"ow, good morning Ichigo-sama" said Rukia smiling and taking a piece of chocolate cake in her mouth not noticing the serious expression in his face, only enjoying the chocolate in her mouth.

"Rukia"

"Yes?"

"Come" said Ichigo taking her by her arm.

"But I need to finish my cake" said Rukia looking at her plate

"You can take it with you, follow me". Rukia didn't argue noticing already his serious face, something was going to happen and she had to obey Ichigo, after all every time he asked her something and she disobeyed something bad had happened.

Ichigo took her in his room and placing her in his bed kissed her on her forehead. "Don't move from this room; don't go even 1 foot far from here"

"What? ...why?"

"No special reason, just do it or… I'll punish you" said Ichigo leaving the room

"Eh?" Rukia didn't know how to react to what Ichigo had said, he didn't actually give her time to react, "Punishment? ...he said Punish?" asked to herself when Ichigo left the room.

Later on, exactly 4 minutes with 15 seconds later Rukia was walking around the room not being able to control her curiosity.

_"Why Ichigo doesn't want me to leave the room?, is there something wrong?, maybe Ichigo is just doing a cleaning thing or maybe that stupid Renji has come, he promised me he wasn't going to lie to me again and even when he didn't directly, hiding something is almost like lying...well maybe he just want me to stay here to proof that I can or can't obey him... but why do I have to obey everything he says? I mean, he's not exactly my master anymore, I'm staying here because of my own so that means that I can go out by my own, right?... It won't hurt just a pick... just a little to see what Ichigo is doing"_ thought Rukia opening slowly the door trying not to make a sound.

Rukia was walking trough the corridors trying to find him when a conversation stopped her, a women's voice that she didn't recognize make her doubt what was happening.

"Come on Ichigo act like a grown up" said a tall girl sitting in front of Ichigo, her skin was dark, her hair was black as her eyes, she had pierced ears and beside her was a long sword.

"Shut up Yoruichi" said Ichigo trying not to see the women in front of him in to her eyes "You should know that you're not welcome here"

"That's not true and you know that" said smiling Yoruichi getting closer to him and taking his chin on her hand. Rukia gasped looking from his safe spot.

"You have to say yes, marriage is inevitable"

"Like I'll do something you want!!... Besides I don't have anyone to propose to, I ratter die thousands times… or ratter be alone"

Rukia felt a tear running from her cheek "Ichigo..." whispered her but then a loud "crack" make her snap from her sadness only to see how the wardrobe that stopped them from seeing her falling, Ichigo looked at her surprised, the girl that Ichigo called Yoruichi smirked happily.

"Hi little kitten" said Yoruichi standing up and trying to get closer to Rukia "what's your name?"

"Rukia" said Ichigo sounding too rough, Rukia looked at him and scared run away from them in to their room. "See, you scared her!" said Yoruichi and tried to follow her but Ichigo stopped her.

"You try something on her and I'll kill you" said Ichigo starting to run behind Rukia, the door wasn't locked but Rukia was inside the bed crying, her soft moans were killing him.

"Come on Rukia please don't cry, whatever you heard is not true"

"Liar!! ...you don't want to be with me forever! You don't love me!" said Rukia tightening her hold on the bed sheets.

"I'm not... shit, I'm not lying… I was just trying to make her leave I do love you" said Ichigo trying slowly to move away the sheets, Rukia fought at first but then let him had his way, he smiled and taking her in his arms kissed her cheeks and lips tenderly.

"Do you believe in me?"

"Yes...?"

"Then you know I love, she's just a bother to me and I didn't want her to be with you... it's not a good company..." Rukia nodded drying the tears from her eyes "She has nothing to do with us so please cheer up again" said Ichigo giving peck kisses on her lips, Rukia smiled lowering her eyes with a light blush on her cheeks.

"But you know you did disobey me" said Ichigo smirking

"Eh? ...no, I didn't! …" Rukia opened her eyes widely looking straight to her lover _"Did he really meant that? He can't punish me" _thought Rukia trying to get off of his strong embrace.

"Yes you did, I told you not to move from here and you disobey, now I have to punish you" said Ichigo biting her neck making her gasp, moving his hands to her breast started teasing her.

"wha, what are you doing?" asked Rukia blushing

"Punishing you of course... you must understand that what you did was wrong" said Ichigo taking off her clothes

"Stop! …Ichigo!"

"No! I'm going to move really slow just for you to enjoy" said Ichigo tightening a rope around her wrists and to the bed pole. Rukia tried to protest again but couldn't, Ichigo kissed her playing with her tongue biting softly her bottom lip, caressing her small canines.

"Mmn..."

Moving lower he licked the tender skin, massaging her breasts with one hand while another caressed her thighs, her kisses always getting stronger, lower and lower biting her neck to make her shiver and bite her own finger, sucking her nipple making her moan and squirm under his arms.

"Your skin taste sweeter than any cake" said Ichigo smirking, Rukia wanted to get angry but couldn't only get frustrated and embarrassed. Ichigo continue with his games caressing her legs and kissing her belly.

"You're getting so wet here" said Ichigo barely touching between her thighs.

"No, don't tease me..." said Rukia almost in plead while closing her eyes in pleasure "you mean..."

"I'm not... I'm being extremely sweet in every kiss" said Ichigo nipping her skin sucking merciless again her hard nipple. Being on top of her pressed his hips against hers, like thrusting softly making her moan, then another time but harder and harder increasing her moans too.

Rukia kissed him grinding her hips against his to gain more contact, feeling like electricity all over her body, that irritating warmth, the need to have him closer to her. "Ichigo please"

Ichigo looked at her teary eyes, her cheeks were read and her breathing was hard, he could not stop smirking, he knew she loved him and needed him; he just used that opportunity to do something really mean to her for once. "I love you Rukia"

Rukia felt how Ichigo entered her slowly filling her insides; she closed her eyes feeling whispers of pain while getting use to the size. "I love you too, Ichigo" said Rukia kissing him tenderly on his lips.

Thrusting harder, faster and deeper inside her Ichigo felt lost in a world of pleasure, hearing Rukia's moans and her shaken breath, trying to match his rhythm.

"Rukia I can't hold anymore..." said Ichigo kissing forehead

"I can't... Ichigo I'm coming" Rukia's body trembled in her release feeling when Ichigo followed her, filling her insides.

Now trying to breathe more normal Ichigo moved with his hand her bangs smiling widely. "Are you going to listen to me now?"

"Mmm" Rukia only nodded, blushing furiously hidden her face from his amethyst eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Ichigo..." said Rukia embracing him tightly

"Ichigo-sama, who was that girl?" asked Rukia nuzzling closer to him

"Well her name is Yoruichi and is 7 years older than me, she's really tough and weird, and I knew she would want to take you out of here. I didn't want you to be stolen from my side..."

"I'm not... I won't dare leaving without you, I love you"

"okay then..." said ichigo and kissed her again making her blush

But then the door went open. "Yoruichi!!" ichigo couldn't be more angry, rukia embarassed tried to cover herself

"i knew you were doing those things!" said Yoruichi laughting "well little brother im returning home, Dad will come home soon so prepare a wedding for when He and i come back"

"Yoruichi-oneesama?" Rukia was surprised looking directly to Yoruichi and Ichigo. "she's your sister?"

"Ow your so cute!!" screamed Yoruichi running to her side and starting petting her head. "I can't believe someone so stupid like my little brother could stole owl for himself" said Yoruichi hugging Rukia who was blushing lightly

"I love him very much, Onee-sama" said Rukia looking inocently at Yoruichi, she looked at her and smiled "So thats it, hope to see you married brother, bye!"

Ichigo didn't get to say anything, staying stunned until Rukia grabbed her arm "Ichigo, is it possible...?"

"possible?"

"for us...to get married.." said Rukia blushing

"I have being wanting to ask you... but in the right moment..." said Ichigo turning to see the now closed door "Would you keep your promise... would you marry me?" asked Ichigo taking her hands in his "if you dont' want to theres no need" Rukia jumped in his arms embracing him before saying "yes, I would" Ichigo embraced her tightly kissing her sweetly "thousand time i would... i love you so much"

So they lived happily ever after... or so until Renji came to celebrate Ichigo's bachelors party...


End file.
